custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Archive4 Archive5 Archive6 Stubby Turaga Thanks! Right now, i'm just trying to make pages for them all, and i'll add to them as i write Into The Rot. Also, what do you do for the back of your Turaga, i never figured that out. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 13:38, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah. Unfortunately for me, i have no stars armor :( [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 13:45, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I think i might try Mata faces...[[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 13:55, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, i just finished chapter 1 of Into The Rot. I'd love to know what you think. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 15:43, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I made this a few days ago, and forgot to show you: [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 00:24, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bobdo, just wanted to let you know that Mudro (or rather, his corpse) played his (or its) part in a sneak peek of an upcoming story of mine. The sneak peek is on my lastest blog. On top of one of the coolest names i've ever heard, Turaga Slagjaw (http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=5921895) may be one of the coolest characters i've every seen. What's he gonna be used for? [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 14:43, May 6, 2014 (UTC) No i meant Turaga Slagjaw. The brown Turaga. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 15:35, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and i finished Chapter 2 of Into The Rot if you'd like to give me some nice juicy feedback on that :D [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 15:38, May 6, 2014 (UTC) The story itself hasn't been posted yet. I haven't even come up with a title for the bloody thing. Right now, I'm busy with finishing'' The Forgotten Shadow of Ukara'' and majors tests in real-life. Oh, and here's a fun fact: The M'kulyth can't just manipluate organic matter (prefferablly dead). It can also manipulate plantlife and fungi as well (dead or alive). So you might see some horrid abominations with plant-like traits in them, such as brutish behemoths with bark for armor. Hey Bobdo, do you think you could do me the favor of taking back-view images of your MOCs now? I've been looking for them -- especially the "lucky Krana" (:P) -- but can't get a good idea for them anywhere. ----Stormjay Rider 19:54, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the help. First of all, your Tollubo revamp is just so amazing and I can't wait for your Dream Team stories and aaaaaaaa Sorry about that, I entered fanboy mode. That happens sometimes. Anyway, thanks for letting me use Romak! I have a few more questions, with which I can hopefully improve that and other articles: 1. I think I read this at some point, but I just want to verify: Did Teridax's absence in the Fractures Universe cause the Kavinika species to also not exist? 2. How do I add the template to an article saying that the article is about one character (for an example, let's use Tollubo) and also giving the link to a similar article (going along with that example, Tollubo's Fractures Universe counterpart)? I primarily want to use it for Romak, but I have another character I might need to use it for. 3. How do I add the notice saying that the article contains canon information? I plan to expand on the backstories of two official characters (specifically, Toa Zaria and Makuta Tridax), and think this notice would be helpful. About the paint, I might try that, thanks. MatoranIrik (talk) 02:41, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the help again. I mainly asked the question about the Kavinika because I was able to link it to why Romak in the Core Universe is now a Toa, but Fractures Romak isn't. Also, I think you might've misunderstood the second question, which is fine, since I was really unclear with it in retrospect. I was not asking for the Character info template that most people use, although I had been looking for that, so thank you. So, let's continue with using Tollubo as an example. Immediately under the thing saying that you created the page, there is a similar notice saying "This article is about the character originating from the Core Universe. You may be looking for the character in the Fractures Alternate Universe." That is the template I am looking for. Sorry about the confusion. I should've known it's a bad idea to send messages to people when it's after ten o'clock and I'm really tired and not thinking straight. MatoranIrik (talk) 13:56, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if removing the whole comment section was a good idea. That can't settle things and I never understand Shadowmaster's behavior. Could cause some tension if it isn't talked about. -- 20:03, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Saw the quote above, and this talk page is already getting destroyed. ;) Let's see how long it will last, seeing how long the last one lasted. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 00:05, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Join me on mibbit, mon ami. I feel lonley. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:22, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, thanks for all the help! Sorry it took so long, I've had lots of those real life things getting in the way, but I finally created the article for my version of Romak! I think it would be nice if you were to look through the article a bit - after all, Romak is your character, so I want to know if you approve of it. Other than that, I think that I have gotten the hang of this whole wikia article thing, so I don't think I will need to keep asking you questions. Again, thanks for the help. One last thing: I finally managed to get some pictures of my version of Tollubo. While it is more of an alternate disguise than a new version, I quite like it. Here you go! MatoranIrik (talk) 00:10, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I missed your message yesterday as I'm currently not at home. I'll return on Sunday, however. Will you be around the chat at the same time like yesterday? -- 10:00, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Yep, that's right. Today, 20:00 CET. -- 11:43, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Tublu It has come to my attention that you have deleted my page a few times. Please stop. It is very annoying to have to recreate it over and over. Thank you. All right, received it. Gonna send a msg to Jman right now. Hey. Sorry it took so long for me to respond; I've been preparing for a big school trip. As I type this, I am currently on a bus in Washington, D.C. Anyway, thanks for your review of Romak and Tollubo. I'm glad you like them. One last thing. I plan on making an entry to the Summer Writing Contest. As a fellow writer, do you have any advice for me? MatoranIrik (talk) 21:57, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for all the advice. The things about vivid descriptions are good, thanks for reminding me about that. I need to improve on that. The thing about making a lighthearted story... Well, I actually started writing yesterday morning, and, well, it ended up kinda gritty. I might end up making what I already wrote into a non-contest story, but the thing is, I had wanted to have the story expand upon one or more of the Toa in my established storyline. One thing that I am worried about, however, is that the story might feel ripped-off from either Frozen Calling, Cold Blood (Matoro58's winter story), or Sherlock. Below is the basic outline of the story: Arum, a Toa of Earth, receives a message tablet via Gukko requesting him to return to his home city of Rumas Nui from the Law Enforcement of said city (he had been a police detective before he became a Toa). As it turns out, there had been a series of murders. And as it turns out, that is because a group of rogue Toa have been extorting money from the city's Turaga, Epherin. However, since it is currently the hot summer season, Epherin has been allowing the Matoran miners (Rumas Nui's primary job) to take vacations. As such, he is unable to get enough money to pay the Toa, and that is why they started killing Matoran. Arum is going to end up having to stop the three Toa by himself. So, that's a thing. What do you think? Like I said, I'm worried that it might not seem that original. MatoranIrik (talk) 12:25, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Lucky for me i was able to fix my iphone partly with rice. Here is one of the water pics i got: http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Tuskee/Randomness/gestrith3.jpg [[User:ToaTusk|'''Tusk]][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 12:45, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Could you please delete the page Extinguish when you have time? I have no use for it anymore and I don't it will ever be made. Thanks. Why, yes I am. You're not looking too shabby yourself. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 21:54, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Could I possibly use your Turaga design (and do I even have to ask)? I really dig all of your Matoran revamps, glad you finally came off the Metrutoran design :D (though the Metrutoran looked good too) Oh, and while I'm at it: could you pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase credit me for your use of "Skakdi Smile" in your Judgment Day page? I think I invented that expression, after all ;) Ah, so it was really you who told me that in the chatbox! I thought it was just SM usurping peoples' identities again xD Well, in your review of my Seyton article, which you posted on my talk page on December 2nd, 2013, you wrote: I think that's enough of an explanation... Is it? Nothing but the truth :P Yo. How would you feel about you, me, and a bunch of other qualified CBW users reboot Varkanax's Eternal Game roleplay during this summer, and actually completing it? I've a couple of new ideas myself concerning this roleplay. McF4rtson!!! '''TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Yay! About the request, sure! [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 21:38, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Sadly i have neither of Sarnii's mask, and also, why Sarnii? [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 21:54, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Not right off. I simply don't have the time at the moment to go searching around CBW for your mocs. If you think of another one you'd like me to make just tell me on my talk page, and i'll get around to it when i have the chance :D [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 22:08, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Funny you should say that. I, too, have consolidated my funds and have purchased orange Toa Mata feet... McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I was a bit wrong with what I said and by the time I realized what you actually meant, the message was already sent to you. If you've noticed by now, my previous message was already deleted. I fully understand what you did (and what you meant) and all I want to do right now is apologize for my misinterpretation of your actions towards my article pages. :( --Talk to the Bot!! (talk) 14:55, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Also, thank you very much for the advice, I shall improve the page immediately :) --Talk to the Bot!! (talk) 15:01, June 4, 2014 (UTC) LOL. You still sore about Amea using her Chronicle to backstab Tollubo? It's Amea that's crazy about watermelons, not me. Go right ahead. All you'll get is a really messy explosion. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 OMG. I just had a brilliant short story idea from out of nowhere. I'll need to borrow one of your characters, I have no Matoran. I don't want to spill the beans out here, so I PM'ed you on the forums. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Hey, I saw the message you left me on my Talk Page, and I would like to inform I can't copy/paste on this website, 'tis why I link frequently. Unless I could get help, I'm not sure what I can do. Thanks, Jake Awesome. (Actually, I wanted a rebuild of her, using the 1.0 HF chestpiece and the Hordika chestpiece for her Xeno Nui form, but this works too. :P My fault, I didn't mention that to you. You don't need to bother with her Xeno Nui form now.) McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Wikification Can you please take the "Wikification" stub off of my page Jamus now please? I think it qualifies. Bumblebee5253 (talk) 04:05, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Jake What else is required to get "This article needs to be wikified" off of my page Jamus? Bumblebee5253 (talk) 21:34, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Jake Why does my page Pain - Story of Jamus need to be Wikified? What am I doing wrong? Bumblebee5253 (talk) 04:21, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Jake Why Ah, well, thank you for that useful tool! I had no idea it had even existed before this, and without you notifying me about it, I probably never would have. And as for the haul... this is the first of many. I recently found this awesome BrickLink store called Lion's Den, with lots of great sets and parts (I found freakin' Boxor and Tohunga Matoro on there). I would point you towards it, but sadly, it only ships inside the USA. MatoranIrik (talk) 01:23, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Bob! :) Why did you delete drakk.jpg? I was told by an administrator that my pictures would be not deleted if they were being used by my gallery page. [[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] (Talk) 17:50, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm digging Tollubo's new look. I'll be on the chat soon, but a user has an obscene name on there and I'd rather not talk when he has a name like what he has. —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 18:48, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh, he wasn't directly offending me, I just decided to leave because his user name was highly offensive to me. I think I'll head over in a sec, though, just to chill :P —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 18:54, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Mibbit? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:05, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to see a revamp of this fantastic creation of yours :P I dug it up when browsing through random pages. Will this be the secret Zero Hour character? Is she the one one causing trouble in the Matoran's land? Is the Deserts of Death Universe confirmed as canon again? As your new name is still on it, and not Jollun's... there could be crazy theories :D -- 15:50, June 19, 2014 (UTC) It was more of a joke though. I was aware about you and the Deserts Universe, I just found it amusing to see such an old character still with your current username and the plan of a revamp :P Sometimes I wish I also uploaded my first internet-MoCs and story here as well, my whole series would be a lot better if people only knew... And that new Makuta there looks great! I think it's nice to see a Makuta designed to not look over the top evil with claws 'n wings and staff and all that creepy stuff. The character just seems more "real" in a way. -- 17:25, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Bob v. Bub, Round 3 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140620012217/custombionicle/images/c/c0/Whoops.JPG I pasted the link, not the image, so others won't have to see this one. I feel slightly sorry for this image. XD McF4rtson!!! '''TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 The 1 image that makes up Chapter 1 of Zero Hour looks good :P. Bobdo... you have failed. It's June 22nd and Fractures Glonor is still unknown. ----Stormjay Rider 00:41, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Er, there's a lot of red 600x's on Zero Hour Ch1. :/ You. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 14:10, June 23, 2014 (UTC) All answers (and roads) lead to Mibbit, my friend. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 14:13, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to leave a little notice. With you having posted Zero Hour's first chapter today, you got me out of my great lazyness-stage. I finally begun my work on Uprising HD. I still have a lot to do, but wow... the writing is so much easier now. And it sounds a lot better. No "someplace-somewhere-somebody-somewhen" descriptions anymore :D Thanks to that release today, I can finally get my series spread even further over the internet :) -- 20:02, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was just wondering if you could look over my Summer Writing Contest story, Stone Dead, before I officially submit it tomorrow. You don't have to do much, just comb through it, check for any errors, give me your general opinion, that sort of thing. Also, I'll give you my opinions on the Judgment Day Prologue and Zero Hour Chapter 1 later. I'd do it now, but it's midnight where I am, and I'm tired. MatoranIrik (talk) 03:59, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Just don't make it too long with your comic being so long :D It should be a retelling of their adventures with only a few images. So, sadly not as epic as Zero Hour. -- 17:11, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay, now that I have a bit more time, here are my comments on Judgment Day and Zero Hour so far. First, Judgment Day. Whoa. Seriously, I was at dinner when I read it on my phone, and there were several moments where I had to refrain from gasping out of shock. First of all, this Forger ''seems to be quite an interesting little detail, and I look forward to seeing just who this mysterious character is. Secondly, that whole thing with Gaaki and the explosives took me completely by surprise (one of the moments where I had to stop myself from gasping). And that one thing at the end with Kopaka made me start thinking about something. He kept Pohatu's mask, in the hopes that he could be revived with it. I have no objection to this, as the same thing happened in the canon universe with Jaller. What I'm wondering, is ''how ''he'll be revived. The only case we know of in which such a mask revival has occurred is the aforementioned case with Jaller and Takutanuva. And that was only made possible because Takutanuva had life powers. Now, Kopaka, as far as I know, isn't one for wishful thinking. He probably wouldn't think that Pohatu could be revived unless they had someone with power over life down there on the surface of Bara Magna with them. And I thought, so who could have such a power? Artakha and Karzahni were the first to come to mind, but I figured that both of them would be on their respective islands. The Ignika is known to be in Metru Nui, and it can't be a fake, since we all know that Mudro was cursed by it. If it was a fake, it would have to be ''extremely well-crafted. A Matoran Recharge Center of some kind might be able to do the trick, but they are on Bara Magna, so I seriously doubt they have access to one of those. So, I have narrowed it down to two options: #One of the Toa rebels, possibly this mysterious Forger, is a Toa of Life, who became that way either through direct contact with the Ignika or energized protodermis, or some other thing. #The Toa are being assisted by a Great Being, possibly Angonce or the mad Great Being who had been cursed by the Ignika (Velika is ruled out, since he's in Metru Nui). Of course, I could also be barking up the wrong tree, and Kopaka is, in fact, thinking wishfully. I guess we'll see. Now, Zero Hour. Again, whoa. That part with Dorvan and Glonor was honestly quite touching, and I guess my prediction of Glonor being the Boatswain was wrong :P. I especially like the statue of Dorvan that was in Marlott, which worked especially well because of the size difference between Metru-builds and the Zero Hour/JangBRICKS builds. The scene with Outo, Carnac, and Ninian was especially good for some comic relief after the angst of all the previous ones, I must say. Now, the whole thing with Sarnii was done quite well. Honestly, the events of Falling in the Black didn't really make me hate Sarnii as a character, but instead just gave me a mild dislike for her. This, though... I can officially say that, if Sarnii isn't dead or hasn't showed some sign of repentance by the end of J-Day, I will find some way to kill her off in one of the stories I right. Her character is just... well, it says volumes that I dedicated a whole paragraph to her here. Like I said, though, it was done quite well, so kudos to you for that. Now then, I think I've gone on long enough, so I'll end this message here. MatoranIrik (talk) 02:04, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, thanks for the critcism and comments! I will admit, the whole thing going on with Caelnor definitely wasn't my best work. I probably could've done better with that. I'm not sure if it's better or worse that I changed him from how he was in the first draft, where he was pretty much just a card-carrying villain who was only even doing all this as a get-rich-quick scheme. The "I MUSD SAYV DA UNNEEVERZ" excuse came off as a bit dull in retrospect. But hey, at least it's not like the first draft, in that, originally, he was assisted by two other ''Toa, both of whom I am sure would be even more mediocre villains. Geon sorta needed the lower-level skills, IMO - after all, if he could've solved the crime himself, he wouldn't exactly need Arum to do it for him. The way I see it, storylines thrive off of the imperfections of the characters. In hindsight, maybe I should've put in a little snippet about the work that he ''has done, so as to make him not seem completely incompetent. As for it usually being a good thing to sort of 'set up' the culprit's identity, I definitely agree with you there. I do, however, maintain that I did this much better than the initial draft, where exactly who Caelnor is wasn't revealed until after Arum woke up in the mines. Regarding the character names, yes, I do agree that I need some work in that department. But over all, thank you very much (again)! I'll keep your criticisms in mind, and perhaps try to avoid making such mistakes again in my next story. Oh yeah, and one last comment about Sarnii. I definitely admire your ability to create an un-likeable character and do it well - whenever I try to make a character who I hate, they're either a villain, or they go through sudden character development and become likeable. I guess that might have to change soon, though. After all, in an Alternate Universe story I have planned, all the main protagonists will have major flaws (for example, one will be completely intolerant to opinions that are different from his). MatoranIrik (talk) 18:58, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Mibbit? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 10:13, June 27, 2014 (UTC) I had a feeling it was gonna be something like that. What a CRAST clown -- [[User:Tex499|'''Tex]][[User talk:Tex499|'499']] 14:47, July 1, 2014 (UTC) You there! We need to talk! :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:02, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Dazix Wow...that Dazix revamp is awesome!!! I also like how you chose the trans-blue heartlight instead of the original green. I will explain the reason for the blue heartlight in "Into The Rot". (That is, whenever i have the time to continue writing it). Anyways, thank you very much for the revamp! :P [[User:ToaTusk|'''Tusk]][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 18:10, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can you please directly tell me what to do with my pages? I see their end-date is coming soon, and I would very much not 'like to have them deleted. Thanks! Bumblebee5253 (talk) 01:26, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Jake Jamus, and Pain - Story of Jamus. Bumblebee5253 (talk) 01:39, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Jake Thanks Thank you for helping a n00b such as myself get aquainted with the intricacies of the CBW. Marendex-T17 (talk) 17:16, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Good day sir! Just came to ask whether you could change the title of my page? I've had great difficulties tring to teleport it around the place and now I'm stuck. If you wouldn't mind taking off the "Custom BIONICLE Wiki" from my Makuta Blackwing page for me please. ^_^ Also, on my infobox, I'm not sure how to add a picture. Could you please tell me how? Thanks again! Makuta Blackwing (talk) 21:44, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Could you please delete File:The Chronicles of Fa poster.jpg please? I want to upload the new version, and it keeps glitching when I try to update the file, resulting in it ''copying the same image over and over again. Thank you. Thank you! Wow, you did that fast... All I wanted to do was make the reflected blast bigger, so I tried to update the file... But it glitched out, resulting in the thing showing 4 of the same picture in the "updated image" section. I appreciate that you did that for me. And thank you again. I decided to use an old image my brother took of a MOC that was in the story, and used it because I thought it looked good for the cover. I was inspired by Invader's photos, so I thought i'd make my own cover. I think I can properly confirm to seeing Capaldi at the Sydney event in August. You have my permission to eat your heart out. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 06:57, July 20, 2014 (UTC) You may tell me more of your envy on Mibbit if you so please. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 07:26, July 20, 2014 (UTC) please read ok so you put that wikify thing of my story and i want to know how to get it fixed so it can go away. what is wrong with the story? '''the happy has arrived 09:31, July 20, 2014 (UTC) sorry im very sorry if you are sad becouse of this ut i was just asking and i never got the bast marks in spelling, for me it was mainly c's the happy has arrived 05:31, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I just publishd the large article on Daprayt when I was met by there being next to nothing on the page dispite my large amounts of information. Is there any way to recover it? Cheers -Rubikia You. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 06:37, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Just found out one of the librarians in my school wears the Eleventh Doctor's purple frock coat. XD http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 09:06, July 23, 2014 (UTC) It was rather eye-catching, I must admit. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 15:36, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I have about 20 minutes to kill right now. Now? [[User:ToaTusk|'''Tusk]][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 12:21, July 25, 2014 (UTC) The Comic That's a nice little comic :D I really enjoy little fun "shows" like these! It makes one feel much more part of the community when my self-MoC is talking to the others :) Will more of these come? -- 14:44, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Only two images so far, but... those trees! You took them directly from Bionicle Heroes. What a nice detail! -- 21:23, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm going to need to ask a favour. Since I'm REALLY in no position to make edits or changes to my TSL scripts, do you think you could touch them up in those areas of weakness you mentioned when reading them? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:07, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Bobdo. I was wondering if you could take one of my comments on the BIONICLE 2015 blog. I don't really want it on there anymore, so I request that you can take it off, as well as the video and my own replies. Thanks. It seems the Skakdi found out a new fighting technique and let their ugly smiles play a role in defeating Toa. How smart. Nice little shot/editing you made there :D -- 10:48, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Whoa, never would've thought that that small white area could emit such a grea amoun of light when the sunligh reflects... You could do some nice natural effects with that! -- 18:36, August 2, 2014 (UTC) You. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:45, August 3, 2014 (UTC) erm i am very sorry bob. however i must say the banners for war for spherus magna that i dint make are fetured in gallery and my faverite in the infobox and also i am still trying to fully read the mos and policys and all that other stuff. but overal thanks for the very very long message oh and one more thing i am trying as hard as i can and it is slowly growing (my effert max that is) the happy has arrived 06:04, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Do you know any free things that can help me make images that are atleast closer to the standerds then the other ones ive made. the happy has arrived 06:49, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Paaagggges Hey Bobdo! I was wondering if you could please restore these pages: Jukar, File:Ackar Tarduk Combo.jpg, Moa and Keelahu Guard. I didn't realise they were stubs, so if you could restore them, I'll go and get them up to wiki standard. I actually have a bunch of info on Moa and Jukar at least lying around. Many thanks --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 12:39, August 13, 2014 (UTC) No. Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010 01:07, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh yes, forgot to say, if you're photographing Sonitous for ZH, feel free to reveal the function of those mysterious jet booster thingies on his ankles. I never developed anything for them. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:28, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Loving second Chapter Two of Zero Hour, read it last night :P New Tollubo is also great! It's been a long time... Again xD Javan is in final stage of work, forced myself to restart working on Monday... Hope I'll post him (plus Blog Update) on 31st this month. Love it, especially Scarla's sudden appearance at the end. Really a great MOC! I wrote my compliments about her already though xD New version of Ninian is awesome (just as every Matoran using your "new" Matoran design is), her mask looks good on her but also a little too... strict. Doesn't really fit her kind character, it's especially hard for me to imagine her with that mask comforting Glonor after Nokama's death in Frozen Calling. A Noble Huna (always the best choice for female Matoran, IMO) would fit her better, but that's just me. Hello, BobTheDoc. recently vandalized the BIONICLE Universe: Lost Chroniclers page. He has done this before with the Summer Writing Contest page. You must talk to him about it before he goes around and vandalizes more. Thank you. I actually use that body design on almost all of my Toa mocs... [[User:ToaTusk|'''Elephant]][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Tusk']] 15:44, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Science! I noticed you've mentioned how Caliga could use electricity underwater without it conducting but electricity doesn't actually conduct underwater (unless it's an ionic solution). However, seeing as it's protodermis I can't be sure it wouldn't conduct, so maybe I'm wrong -- [[User:Tex499|'Tex']][[User talk:Tex499|'499']] Oh yeah, forgot about the whole science doesn't apply here thing. Welp, I tried. I do like reading character pages though, yours are really well done and the new Caliga pictures are really well done -- [[User:Tex499|'Tex']][[User talk:Tex499|'499']] Quick Notice Hey there. Just wanted to drop by quick and let you know that if you see a user named Lieutenant Davis adding content to Teridax's Revenge seemingly without my permission, this is no cause for alarm. He has my permission to contribute to that storyline. I'm not sure whether or not you guys have rules about adding others' storylines without the creators permission or if so how heavily you enforce it, but I thought I'd let an administrator know in order to avoid confusion. Better safe than sorry, as the saying goes. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 05:08, September 2, 2014 (UTC) With all the activity my review on the latest Zero Hour chapter went missing in the recent changes. If you want to read it, check out the talk page! :) -- 14:59, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Why did you ruin the canonicity of the Tysion versus Thode bit ----Stormjay Rider 18:20, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hemos tocado fondo... ¡A excavar! Hey there! Long time no see! I just felt I should drop by and say hi after almost 9 months of complete disappearance. I see a lot of things have been going on in my absence, including, but not limited to, the release of the first chapters of Zero Hour as well as the prologue of Judgement Day. While I already read the first chapter of ZH on release, I really can't remember it at all. Don't worry though; I'm going to download all the three chapters and play them in Picasa, a format better for reading comics than wikia, and get back soon with a fistful of criticism (and I really mean soon, I don't want to delay it as I'm going to have lab work, driving license exam and mid-term exams next month). As for Judgement Day, my memory on that is fresher. I'm glad that part of the prologue is what was "missing" from the FitB epilogue. The fact that Turas and Kyros have reversed roles (the first being morally dubious now, the latter feeling something close to guilt) is an example of good character progression. Although Turas wasn't really planned to be a Fe-Matoran when we wrote the first chapters, I think that his secret really explains well his shy and aloof personality at the beginning of the story. On another note, I see you've been doing some cleanup on the stubs that used to plague the wiki. Well, I noticed some articles of mine should have been deleted long ago according to the tags on their pages. Please, delete them. I have no intentions of developing them, and it would be unfair for my pages to not be deleted while other users' are. PS: Have you been reading anything WW1 related lately? I seem to recall you were interested in 20th century history. If not I can recommend you some books! Also, my english teacher also told me to read english books to prepare for CPE. I have been reading George Orwell, Conan Doyle, Jack London and other authors. Do you have any recommendations? Any genere is valid. -- [[User:Abc8920|'''6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:46, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I have a deletion request. Since I'm not sure how to place a delete tag on a redirect page, I'm asking if you can delete the redirect that takes Twilight to Twilight (Rando07). I ask this because the page is only my interpretation of the element and others may not agree, so should someone want to make a page about the element then they aren't stopped by the redirect to my page. Thanks in advance! --[[User:Rando07|'Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 14:42, September 28, 2014 (UTC) No. BeastlyIrritatingContent (talk) 00:26, September 30, 2014 (UTC)BionicleChicken Thanks Thanks for putting up with my requests to delete all those old embarrassing blog posts. I'll owe you some more now by asking you to let the Board of Ts know about this request I made to use SlicerBot, in case ya have a communication system beyond the talk pages. [[User:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] ([[User talk:TheSlicer|'talk']]) 00:38, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, I have to say that I really like the first three chapters of Zero Hour. While I can't say I'm the best person to criticize comics, being only a casual Marvel Star Wars reader, I think you did a good job. You got the scale right and, for the most part, I didn't have the sensation of seeing giant trees in the background. That small stream is the best example - it does feel like a river, specially since the blades of grass around it look like reeds. I have mixed feelings about the effects. Some, like Merra using her water powers, look great. Others, like most instances where blood sprouts, are a bit cheesy, but I can't think of any way to do it better using conventional image editing programs. Regarding the story, while I really liked the introspection on the characters and local mythology in Chapter 2, I'd say it is in Chapter 3 where things start rolling. The pace, the humor, the variety of characters and action scenes make it an enjoyable read. BTW, is that your backyard? Man, mine is about 3 square meters, if not less. I've also been reading Sherlock Holmes short story compilations. I'd forgotten how much I loved these books (I had already read some stories for school eons ago). The only problem is that Holmes sometimes uses french expressions, and I can't mutter a single word in that language. Anyway, I'll try to follow your recommendations, although not in the immediate future - next week I'll have driving exam!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!''']] 16:32, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Bobdo, would you please move Niha (First Generation) to Niha? The latter page is a redirect ATM, just so you know. —[[User:BioDub|Bio]][[User talk:BioDub|Dub]] 12:48, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I would like you and all my other friends on here to read my new blog post, it's important Hello! I am going to eat your soul! Have a nice day! 17:53, October 6, 2014 (UTC) I made a contest High! Im MCGPY, the newest user here. I just started up a contest, and I was wondering if you would like to take a look at it? MCGPY the duke of awsomeness (talk) 21:36, October 16, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY I sense another Ciaran comin' round the mountain. Is he directly violating anything, because he seems to be going against some rules... link=User:ToaTusk 17:11, October 17, 2014 (UTC) H I am MCGPY. I came to ask you a question. I had an idea for a serial. Now I like the idea, but I think if more people worked on it, it could be even better. I am willing to take sujestions, and let people add to and take from my idea. If you are interested, please leave a comment on my talk page. Dear Bobdo, I have finally come to the decision that I would like you to delete my pages :( , as I would like a brand new, fresh start. My pages are: Karov Kurad, Koroklam Murozond, Hsonard Tennera, Jeyna Rahtol, A World Divided, and Template:Toa Khara Nav P.S.: Do you know how to change your username? Karov Kurad (talk) 19:27, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thanks I'll try to improve them. MAZEKA (talk) 10:08, October 19, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, about the pictures being the wrong way up, that's the way I took the pics, I no longer have the models built and I can't seem to change toe orientation of the pictures to make them the right way up. Do you know how I could do that or will I have to make them again? MAZEKA (talk) 10:21, October 19, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Thanks! MAZEKA (talk) 10:45, October 19, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Edited articles Ok I've put the pictures the right way up and added more content into the articles, should the stub box's have gone by themselves if I'd done enough or does somebody have to remove them if I have done enough for them to no longer be stubs? MAZEKA (talk) 11:44, October 19, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA I see that Bruantor has had its stub sign removed, thank you for that but so far Kirina's and Mazeka's articles still have stub signs. I'm probably rushing this a bit and I apologize for bothering you again but I would like to know whether I still need to do more on them or if the stub sign just hasn't been removed yet. MAZEKA (talk) 16:47, October 19, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Thanks! sorry that I've been so fussy about this but I wanted to finish tose pages so I could get back to my story. Come back to chat, Mr Deadpool_Costume! --[[User:Rando07|'''Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 21:10, October 20, 2014 (UTC) I read the warning message you sent me, an I understand what your saying. But the part about it was inapropreate to mention hell, because this is a website for a kids toy, isn't all that accurate. The first thing is that hell has apered in several kids lines. The one I'm most familiar with is the land of the living dead, from Rayman. No its not NAMED hell, that was the idea. But to " pbring this closer to home", in 2006, we were given knowledge of the island of Karzaki, a place of, Hell like tourment. And finally, though bionicle is considered a kids toy, the story and idea behind it was amex at a teenager to young adult range. This is why the story got very dark during 2004—2008. MCGPY the duke of awsomeness (talk) 22:13, October 20, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY I do not believe they are against it. And i would, infact, give credit for the images. Could this substitute?Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 11:45, October 21, 2014 (UTC) You are a terrific person and I thank you, with luck this will get me back into the Bonkle writing mood. Also what do you think of the idea of me writing my story of our sequence, maybe writing different stories at the same time due to "The Narrator" wanting to focus more on the story rather than the boring bits? -- [[User:Tex499|'Tex']][[User talk:Tex499|'499']] Question I have a question. How do you attach Knights Kingdom II helmets onto Glatorian and Bionicle heads?--SullyfrogMsrady (talk) 03:52, October 22, 2014 (UTC)SullyfrogMsrady Assistance needed In the voting center, I tried to add one of my models to the featured creation section. But I wasn't able to just get a link to the picture. Then I decided I would remove it until I knew how to do that, only it isn't showing up on the editing section, I need help. MAZEKA (talk) 10:08, October 23, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA (sorry!) Ok, I've failed, on a huge scale! Really hope you can fix this. Somehow I've accidently made a new section, instead of adding my model to an existing one, and there's no edit button. (So sorry!, I'll never do something, until I'm sure I can do, it ever again!) MAZEKA (talk) 10:14, October 23, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Thanks, I do have a page for the character, I just wasn't sure how or if I needed to just have the picture. Also I've finished my story Rise of the Toa Spherus and think it's ready to have its stub sign removed. MAZEKA (talk) 11:19, October 23, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Finished Sorry to bother you, I know you're busy but I have finished Rise of the Toa Spherus and all I need is to be allowed to remove the stub sign. MAZEKA (talk) 17:28, October 24, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA I will stay out of it. I now know I was out of line when I said that. Chronicles of Orentorus It would be great if you could make some MOCs for my upcoming story, particularly the Toa Nuva as I only have Gali and half of Kopaka (a pretty lousy present, where's the other half?). I have added more detail on what they should look like in a comment on my blog. If you could try and get back to me some time today if you are going to participate as I need to know which MOCs to start making myself. MAZEKA (talk) 14:50, October 27, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA That design's fine and it doesn't matter if you can't do the other two, somebody else might do those or I could just not include them. MAZEKA (talk) 13:30, October 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA My Reply Hi BobDoc! Well, if you would go over to my blog page you'll see my reply to the message you left me on my talk page. Adios! --#InReddWeTrust! (talk) 13:15, October 29, 2014 (UTC) MOC Plagiarism http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/345111#comments It's been made final that YJF can't use the images from Crowe. Thought you might want to see this. ----Stormjay Rider 16:22, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, i see. I will remove the images. Should i remove all of them? Or just the new ones? Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 22:18, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler warnings How do you make spoiler warnings? e.g. hiding text unless a show sign is clicked on or the text is highlighted. MAZEKA (talk) 15:48, October 30, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA :/ Crowe doesn't want his images up anymore. Delete all of the pages. I got bored and made this in my digital media class. I originally intended to make a legit poster, but I couldn't get it to work right. Anyways, here's the finished product, spoofing the Star Trek: Into Darkness Posters. :p Glad you like it! And out of curiosity, since I haven't seen you on chat lately, have you made any more progress on reading Rock Bottom? I don't mean to pester, I'm just curious. And btw, Halloween's come and gone. What's up with Besieged? XD Awesome. :D Aw, that stinks. I was looking forward to it. But stuff happens. I really need to catch up on Zero Hour, I've only read the first few chapters... Ah, i apologize. Next time i will try to get the name in. However, i, to keep my brother's privacy ensured, will only have Yuri Fassio's username in. Anyway if you search Yuri's Mocpages you can find him telling me i can use it. Believe it or not, I had not yet seen Amazing Spider-Man 2 when I conceived the idea of giving Kyros energy powers. Nor was I in any way trying to emulate MARVEL in any way. :p To be honest, I wasn't really happy with the way I was writing Sarda. I looked up his personality after I had established his character and was like "dangit, I wrote him all wrong." So without doing some extensive rewriting, I decided it would be easier to off him. Sigs How do you make dem colored sigs?--InReddWeTrust 19:13, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Man! The new sig is just a little tweak from the one u gave me! It hath been ages since our last encounter! How art thou? :P R u talking 2 me or to BobDoc? I was talking to the Doctor :P I did a dumb Hello again. Well I did the same thing everyone else seems to be doing as of late and that is uploading images (which take like an hour) but the images are sideways. Can you please fix it for me or can I just correct on the actual page or something? Either way thanks in advance -- [[User:Tex499|'Tex']][[User talk:Tex499|'499']] Hello, Bobdo. I have one question: What happened to the forums site? Because when I go out there, it says the site was deleted. Does this mean that you guys are relocating it? Or does it mean that you guys deleted it because it was a totally bust and was very inactive? If it was the latter, then would this mean that the original wikia chat would be re-instated? Or would we continue to use mibbit? Cheers. #TARDISforever. Thanks, more is coming along with a moc blog. Artek the crazy one (talk) 23:32, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Sweet. But I'm afraid to read it now. :p An Idea Hey Bobdo, http://custom.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_cursor I think it would be really cool if we did this for CBW. It shouldn't be super difficult, and we could vote for the image we want for the cursor. Anyway, just an idea. link=User:ToaTusk 16:44, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Changing a page name I've just made a page Merall (Orentorus alternat version) (Vorred let me use the model for Chronicles of Orentorus) and I've realized I spelt the word alternate as alternat, I'm just wondering how to change it. MAZEKA (talk) 11:31, November 15, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA It's complicated. Basically it's a copy of the character created by the Great Beings, on another planet (Orentorus), in the same universe as the original. Should the name not include 'alternate version'? MAZEKA (talk) 18:19, November 15, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Greetings, Doctor. I am here on business :P. As an admin, I believe you can resurrect pages that have been felled? Would you mind using your necromantic powers to bring back this page? With the reboot of Dawn and Dusk, his page will begin being reworked (plus he's a major character, so it would be highly inconvenient for him not to have a page (deeeeeep breath here :P)). Listen, i would, but my screenprinter won't work. I would like if someone were to ask him, and because of a thought of this, i only used one image. Anyway from now on i won't do that edit summary Dude, can you just ask him please? Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 00:20, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh no no no no no. I mean ask him if i have permission.Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 00:27, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay i understand, what if i got him to come here and say so? Fair point. What if i get him to say so on Mocpages, then i link you?Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 02:05, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Laughable Haha! I read your message on limes wall. I find it amusing you policy doesn't allow it is to be changed to its. XD! Use common sense nOOb! I'm back baby! I gota chainsaw and a bfg, obviosly im the duke, or duke nukem, or doomguy, or chuck norris, or... (talk) 17:20, November 19, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY Gallery Pages Hey, BTD! MAZEKA and I were wondering: How do you create a gallery page?-- The Tollubo/gallery kind. Wait, NOW I know how to make one. No need to answer. XD --